Si su amor fuera plumas
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Xavier Ramier no tenía una especie de amor insano hacia aquellos animales alados con quienes tanto gozaba charlar; Pero, sí tenía un amor, uno que no era dirigido hacia las palomas y su poco llamativo plumaje que, con fervor alimentaba de manera amena. Más bien, era el aferrarse al recuerdo que estas llevaban a su mente.


Las personas que caminaban a su alrededor podían expresar en sus miradas la confusión latente, bueno, quizás aquellos que no frecuentaban los mismos lugares que él y que por ende, no estaban acostumbrados a su práctica diaria.

Y si bien una gran parte de la población categorizaba su comportamiento y acciones como algo normal en él, no terminaban de comprender el por qué de sus acciones. Solo unas cuantas personas podían ver más allá de sus acciones diarias.

Xavier Ramier, un hombre ejemplar en todo el sentido de la palabra; Trabajador, solidario y amable con las personas a su alrededor, de un corazón completamente noble.

Aún así, quienes poco lo conocían en realidad pensaban que él tenía una especie de amor insano hacia aquellos animales alados con quienes tanto gozaba charlar; Pero, la realidad a ello era diferente, pues a lo que sí se le podía categorizar como _amor_ no era dirigido hacia las palomas y su poco llamativo plumaje que, con fervor alimentaba de manera amena. Más bien, era el aferrarse al recuerdo que estas llevaban a su mente.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal han pasado su tarde? — Preguntó con su tono usual de voz, dejando caer sobre su cuello aquel curioso silbato que anteriormente habia usado para llamar su atención.

Una de las aves se posó sobre su brazo, soltando un suave arullo como si de una respuesta se tratara.

— Edgar, eres impaciente — Se dobló levemente para poder tomar un poco de maíz en su mano, otorgándole una pequeña pieza al ave que tenia frente a él, para después repartir un poco más entre las que en el piso se encontraban, buscando ser alimentadas.

Una sonrisa amena se encontrada plasmada en su rostro, disfrutando genuinamente de aquel momento.

Pues, no solo se encontraba viviendo en el presente durante esos instantes; En su mente, se encontraba repitiendo uno de los más gatos momentos que pudo experimentar, sintiendo la verdadera dicha.

La suave voz de ella le llamaba mientras se acomodaba entre algunos ancianos en la _plaza de la concordia_ , uniéndose a ellos en una simple actividad que era catalogada para los adultos mayores; Alimentar a las dichosas palomas, cosa que cabe decir no tenía muy contentas a las autoridades de la ciudad.

— _Me recuerdan a mi madre y a mi niñez en el campo ¿Sabes? —_ Su vista se fijaba al frente mientras esparcía un poco más de migajas de pan, y casi pudo sentir el olor en sus fosas nasales — _Aunque no habia muchas palomas, eran más bien cuervos o patos —_.

Ella solía comentar que durante toda su vida habia vivido entre las plumas y el cielo despejado, que al llegar a aquella gran ciudad para disponer de los tratamientos médicos adecuados para el tratamiento de su madre que ya era una señora mayor, le habían alejado de lo que acostumbraba, y aquella practica era lo único que de cierta manera le hacía sentir como en casa.

Y adoraba compartirla con Xavier.

— _Oh, mira quién es, es Edgar —_ Soltó con sutileza mientras acariciaba al ave que tenia sobre su muñeca. En esos instantes no se preguntó cómo es que podía reconocer a un ave que parecía ser igual entre todas las demás, simplemente se quedo admirando el contorno de su silueta.

Sintiendo la gran fortuna de encontrarla.

Él era la calma mientras ella era su tormenta personal, una que lo habia encontrado a la deriva de un vasto océano y que con un simple " _hola_ " habia logrado llevarlo a un vuelo hasta las nubes sin tener aquel plumaje extenso que tanto le gustaba a ella admirar para sentir el confort de su hogar.

— _Creo que ese nombre te gusta mucho ¿No es así?_ — Se atrevió a preguntar en aquella ocasión, observando con cuidado los movimientos de ella.

— _Pues claro, será el nombre que tendrá nuestro primer hijo, Edgar Ramier ¿Verdad que suena bien? —_ Contestó con clara alegría mientras acomodaba su cabello con gracia.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, desconcertándola.

— _Esto no es por Edgar Allan Poe, y su obra el cuervo ¿O sí? —_ Debía reconocer que quizás aquel fue su mejor comentario durante aquella tarde, pues verla inflar sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras que, de un arranque de coraje, terminaba por verter migajas sobre el cabello de ambos, siendo asediados por una gran parvada de palomas.

En su momento no fue divertido para ambos, pero ahora que lo recordaba claro que lo era.

Ambos habían terminado cubiertos de plumas, eran tantas las que tenían a su alrededor que no pudo ser capaz de contarlas, y entendió entonces que su amor por ella era como aquella situación.

Por qué su amor era como las plumas, no era capaz de contar cuantas tenía alrededor de si, así como no podía ser capaz que tan grande era lo que profesaba hacia ella., al igual que contenían miles de filamentos, formando algo único.

Pero, lamentablemente al igual que las plumas al desprenderse del ave, estas son arrastradas por el viento. Y con una suave brisa, el amor también puede desaparecer.

Y no, no es que Xavier perdiera el amor de ella o viceversa, pero él nunca se imagino que ella se iría de su vida de manera fugaz.

Una alimentación levemente desordenada debido a los malestares del embarazo que provocaron una anemia en ella.

Y entonces, llegó el viento que la alejaría; Una tormenta invernal llegó a París, inundando de frio las calles y hogares de la ciudad del amor.

La calefacción no servía, por asares del destino o una simple burla de este, la mujer que amaba no recibió el calor necesario.

Y pronto gracias a esa gran turbulencia en su vida, la vio postrada en una cama de hospital, sufriendo de una espantosa neumonía, adquirida por sus bajas defensas, cosa que el terrible frio no hizo más que empeorar.

— _¿Crees que estén bien?_ — Preguntó con dificultad, mientras admiraba la inmensidad del color blanco en el techo.

— _¿Quiénes?_ — Ahora que lo recordaba, se sentía estúpido, pues habia sido una pregunta demasiado obvia por su parte.

— _Tú sabes; Edgar, Collette, Maurice —_ Se detuvo por la falta de aire, pues le era difícil respirar.

Xavier aún podía recordar el desesperanzador agujero en su pecho que se formó al no poderla escuchar nombrar a quienes tanto le recordaban su hogar, pues poco a poco ella comenzaba a hablar menos.

Pero su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

— _Seguro que sí, seguro que te están esperando, y pronto conocerán a Edgar Ramier_ — Con un suave gesto acarició la barriga de ella, intentando infundirle un poco más de calor.

Recordó también, como el tiempo se le fue de las manos, como no habia podido hacer nada para detenerlo.

Y como ella, al igual que las plumas que se desprendían de las aves que tanto le gustaba admirar para recordar su hogar, la suave brisa de febrero se la llevo, junto con Edgar, aquel que aún no conocía.

Pensó, tiempo después de que ella partiera de su lado algo que le hizo reconfortarse; Si su amor fuera plumas, al estar rodeado de las palomas que se acercan a la plaza de _la concordia_ , entonces él se encontraría rodeado de él amor de ella.

— _¿Sabes, Xavier? Hace mucho intente contar la cantidad de amor que siento hacia ti, y llegué a una conclusión_ — Recordó a la perfección el nerviosismo que llegó hasta él con aquellas palabras, casi incapaz de hilar algo coherente.

— _¿C-cual?_ — Se atrevió a preguntar, titubeando un poco.

— _Que es imposible de contar; Tal como las estrellas o los granos de arena, incluso como las plumas de todas las aves en París —_ Habia hecho una pausa, meditando un poco sus palabras — _Pero no le digas a Edgar, ni a Maurice, sé que se pondrán celosos de ti —_.

En aquel instante incluso pensó que aquello sería imposible, pues debido a su constante actividad de recreación con las palomas de la plaza _de la concordia_ , él pudo conocerla. Fue curioso como prácticamente las aves de alguna manera lo habían llevado hacia lo que parecía ser su destino.

Por eso en aquellos curiosos animales alados encontraba algo de tranquilidad, pues el observarlos le traía gratos recuerdos, unos que habia pasado en compañía de ella, y podía imaginar que ella ahora se encontraba plena, con una libertad mayor a la que aquellas aves poseían.

Se atrevió a limpiar su rostro con la manga de su traje, unas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos ante tales pensamientos, que aunque le causaban muchas veces un gran hueco en su pecho, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia con ella le causaban felicidad.

Además, era humano, sentía el poder del tiempo sobre él, sobre la fecha que se encontraba viviendo por quinta vez ¿Cómo no permitirse derramar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su precioso recuerdo, cuando hacía cinco años atrás el viento le habia arrebatado a su amor?

Un suave peso se posó sobre su hombro, y estuvo a punto de decirle a _Edgar_ que le dejara en paz durante unos segundos, que realmente estaba bien, que solo necesitaba un momento.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que lo que se posaba sobre él era una mano, y cuando distinguió de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar relajarse un poco.

El teniente Roger palmeo su espalda en señal de camadería, ofreciéndole un pequeño pañuelo desechable, de aquellos que ocupaba para limpiar su sudor aún en las tardes frescas.

Xavier lo tomó, agradeciéndole por el acto.

Roger Raincomprix era de aquellas personas que sabían la verdadera razón de su afición hacia aquellas aves, lo supo él día que aquel hombre habia sido Akumatizado, justo después de que Ladybug y Chat Noir salvaran él día.

Y, aunque no estaba del todo bien mirar para otro lado cuando aquel hombre aparecía, era algo que claramente necesitaba. Después de todo, él comprendía bien el dolor de perder a una persona amada; La única diferencia era que, Roger tenía a su preciosa Sabrina.

Él solo tenía aquellas aves que tanto le recordaban a ella.

Xavier Ramier no tenía una especie de amor insano hacia aquellos animales alados con quienes tanto gozaba charlar; Pero, sí tenía un amor, uno que no era dirigido hacia las palomas y su poco llamativo plumaje que, con fervor alimentaba de manera amena. Más bien, era el aferrarse al recuerdo que estas llevaban a su mente.

Y si su amor fuera plumas, estaría rodeado del amor de ella, como él de Edgar.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escribir este OS fue un reto, a decir verdad. Pues, ayer por la noche pensé en la penúltima frase que leyeron en el fanfic, así como en el titulo y se me hizo imposible no dedicarle un fanfic a Xavier, alias Mr. Pidgeon.

Este fanfic fue escrito para el concurso de ParisCDH "Crazy in love", esperando que sea de su agrado 3 Era algo raro que, Xavier siendo de mis personajes terciarios o akumatizados favoritos, no haya escrito algo sobre él hasta ahora.

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Un beso, los amo a todos.


End file.
